1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a photographing method and system, in particular, to an automatic photographing method and system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technology, a variety of smart electronic devices such as a tablet computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone, and so forth are becoming more indispensable for everyday tasks, where camera lenses come with some high-end smart electronic devices may perform equally well to conventional digital cameras, or even better. Few of the high-end smart electronic devices provide an image with a similar quality to that provided by a digital single lens reflex camera (DSLR). Recently, the population using such smart electronic devices with cameras all over the world, no matter in the developed countries or in the developing countries, is increasing in a long term trend.
However, such smart electronic devices used in photographing may only provide object and scene recognition as well as image enhancement but rarely provide any feature of automatic image composition and view finding. Hence, a photographer is needed in a social gathering or traveling to photograph the entire event. The pleasure of the event may be interrupted or ruined, and the photographer may not be appeared in photos. Moreover, the users of the smart electronic devices may not be professional photographers. Even if the users wish to capture precious moments with a best view finding technique at outdoors, most of the users may not additionally hire a professional photographer due to an economic issue.
Some existing related products have been trying to solve such problems. Nonetheless, such products are not only pricey but also photograph with conservative strategies, and thus a long waiting time may be required for photographing. Moreover, the algorithms used by such products are mainly based on facial recognition. Such function provided by the existing products is invalid when taking a photo without any facial feature. Hence, to provide a method for automatically photographing aesthetic images with low cost and high performance is one of the tasks to be solved.